


Leo and Cris' Epic Tale: 10 Song Drabble

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Series: Fearless [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Relationship(s), Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All music on shuffle.<br/>First ten songs inspire this fic.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Dope" by Lady Gaga (ARTPOP)

Dear Leo

You're probably thinking "why did I open this? I hate him." And if you are, I don't blame you, I'd hate me too if I were you. But please, hear me out.

I'm so,  _so,_  sorry. 

I fucked up, majorly. I'm so sorry I decided to drink so much, I ruined your party, and most regrettably, cheated on you.

I know this doesn't fix anything, and I know you don't forgive me, and I know you probably still won't talk to me after this, you'll still hate me, and you definitely won't take me back, but if it means anything in the slightest to you, I really am sorry. 

And even if it doesn't, I'm still really sorry.

-Cristiano Ronaldo   

 


	2. I Adore U - Adore Delano (Till Death Do Us Party)

"Cris, we're done."

Cris thought about those words for a few minutes. Leo had said these to him earlier today, via text. Cris knew what he'd done, but he didn't think he deserved it via text. Maybe that was true, or maybe that was just his ego talking but still.

Cris pondered on how this happened. How one shot turned to 14 shots turned into and entire bottle of tequila. 

He reflected on how much he hurt his boyfriend by entering the lips of another man, how much he hurt the one person who stood with him through everything. 

And as these thoughts grew too heavy, he grabbed the blade from his razor he now kept in his pocket, lifted up his left sleeve, and dragged it across his forearm, which he somehow found rather... therapeutic. 

Through this, he thought one thing: _I never meant to get too drunk. To cheat on you. To hurt you._

     


	3. Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (1989)

_Cris... why?_

Leo didn't want to have to do this, but Cris was to go. He was hurt, he was sad,but surprisingly, Lionel Messi was angry. Cris really did fuck up.

He humiliated himself in a party, he cheated on his boyfriend, he was an unforgivable bitch. 

He'd hurt Leo, so he was going to get that in return.

 _Sorry Cris._  


	4. The Scientist - Coldplay (A Rush Of Blood To The Head)

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I still here?_

_I should not be here?_

_I need to do something._

These are the thoughts that ran through the head of the Portugese man as he lay in bed. He wanted to mend his relationship with Leo so much. He fucked up in their relationship, and nothing he did could get Leo to get to tqlk to him again. It wasn't gonna bee easy to not be able to call and kiss Leo when something was going wrong, and he knew that. But he didn't know how hard it could really be. 

He couldn't quite go back in time and deny that first shot, but he could at least try to talk to Leo. 

He just hoped the other was willing to. 


	5. You and I - Lady Gaga (Born This Way)

"Leo-" 

But Cris couldn't finish that sentance as Leo slammed the door in his face. 

So Cris just kept knocking the door. Eventually the short Argentine opened and screamed "what!" in the face of the sad and determined boy in front of him.

"I love you. I know I've said it before, but I do. More than anything, anyone, or just like everything and one. I love you Leo, I'd do anything for you, please Leo. I fucked up. I know I did, I'm so sorry I did, and God, I regret everything I did. Please Leo, please. You're my everything to me, and these months have been torture, so please little Barcelona, take me back. I'd rather die without you and I. It's been a long time, but I'm back here and I want you back. And you know what? I'm not leaving without you, because Leo, I love you. I don't care how desperate I sound because I am. I miss my cool Barcelona guy. There's something about you and I that I need back. I love you Leo. Please, Leo, I need you back. Okay? Please."  

Leo was left speechless after Cris' monologue. Never had he seen so much pain and sincerity in one's eyes and voice. Leo couldn't deny him because at that moment, he realized something. He did love Cris, and he did forgice all of the stupid drunken things he did. He wanted him back too. 

And so, Leo crashed his lips upon Cris, locked his arms around the other boy as Cris took ahold of his hips, and they just very passionately and softly made out. 

It was Leo who broke it though he kept their foreheads together "I love you Madrid".

"I love you too Barcelona"   

And so they continued to kiss as Leo dragged Cris inside his house to his bedroom, throwing him down on the king sized bed. 


	6. XO - Beyoncé (BEYONCÉ)

For the first time in 6 months, Cris was happy again. 

He was happy to be in school. He was happy doing math homework. He was happy waking up in the morning, because all those things meant getting to see Leo. 

He didn't even keep the blade with him anymore. His cuts were visible and they still hurt, but there weren't any new ones anymore. He loved life again.

He now knew how awful it was to not be with Leo, but he didn't have to feel that anymore. Leo was all he saw, all he cared about, all he deeply, madly, truly loved. He loved him, even when the lights were out. In the darkest night he'd always find him in the crowd. He was with his love again. He was happy again. 

And he never planned on fucking up again, because just like he loved Leo, he loved being happy, and if he fucked up, he'd lose Leo, the thing that always kept him happy.     


	7. Top Of The World - Bridgit Mendler (Hello My Name Is...)

Leo never felt better.

Ironically, the reason for his constant and unconditional happiness was because of a man that had deeply hurt him a few months ago, but they were back together again. Now, he always felt on top of the world, with his love standing right by his side. It was all very perfect. He never felt lonely, even when he hadn't left his house in an entire day because he was what? Happy. 

What had happened after the party, he never thought he could feel anyhing but pain and anger, but he did! He still loved him!  

And turns out, he loved him more than ever, even after these mistakes he made. 

Because they were on top of the world.


	8. You and I - Lady Gaga (Born This Way) (Again)

Leo had gone to Harvard for college, while Cris stayed in London and went to Oxford. After moving to their respective colleges, Leo hadn't seen Cris in a while, and Leo the same. In the first few months, every second, they'd spend money on texting and talking and they'd skype all the time, but they wer in completely different continents, and after a while, communication gradually... let's just say it slowed down.

Then one day, at a Starbucks at Boston, Leo had just gotten a text from one of his clients (he was an very successful lawyer) about how she wanted to reschedule. Leo replied back "Monday at 3:15 then?" to which his client agreed. 

While waiting for his venti pumpkin spice latte, a person came up to him. A tall, hot, and tan man.

"Hi" the other man said, striking a feeling of deja vu in Leo's heart.   
"Hi"Leo replied.  
"Are you Lionel Messi?" He asked.  
And suddenly, Leo knew why he felt deja vu. He remebered all the things, the good, the bad, but mainly the good.   
"Madrid?" Leo asked.  
"Barcelona?" 

And Leo didn't think. He just pulled down the head of the taller man, who was now apparently a journalist, and collided their lips. Reminiscent of their kiss back when Cris earned back Leo's love, it was passionate, and time just stopped. 

"I love you" they both said at the same time as the barista called out "Lionel Messi."

"It's been so long, such a long time! 6 whole years! I love you. I always have. I want you back." Leo said. 

"It's been a long a time since I came around. Been a long time, but I'm back in town. And this time, I'm not leaving without you." Cris replied. 

And with that, they kissed once more.


	9. Rocket - Beyoncé (BEYONCÉ)

Leo led Cristiano back to his one bedroom apartment by the bay and dragged him into his bedroom, making out the whole way there, except now it was roughly, contrary to what happened 30 minutes ago. 

Cristiano pushed Leo down on his own bed, and their clothes were off and on the floor. At first, Cris took it slowly and steadily because he didn't want to hurt him too bad. But later on, he picked up a... better and faster pace with his rocket. 

Hard. Rock. Steady. Rock.


	10. Fearless - Taylor Swift (Fearless)

It was a rainy night and Leo had gotten married to Cris a few days ago. They were now 26, two years after their meeting at Starbucks. 

"Cris, it's raining!" Leo pointed out, ecstatic. 

"Yeah?..." Cris replied.

Without a word, Leo dragged Cris outside at the parking lot outside their apartment building. Leo grabbed his hand and started dancing with him. He never felt this... free and happy before. It was a downpour, and they were dancing in the middle of a parking lot during a storm. He would probably regret this decision later, but now he was... happy. 

Leo took Cris to his red lamborghini, and they drove off together to the Starbucks where they met two years back. When they left the car, Cris took his hand into his, and they walked up to the door where they passionately made out. 10 years ago, when they went on their first date, Leo would've been terrified of such major PDA, but now, if anything that made his 16 year old self scared, like commitment, marriage, PDA with another man, but now, he was fearless.

And it was love and Cris to blame.


End file.
